


Bee's first time.

by Striderella



Series: Random requests! [5]
Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Penises, Safer Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bee x Deckard smut fiction.  Tonight is the night you are going to sleep with Deckard and you are nervous as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee's first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Before I get any complaints, I double checked that Bee and Deckard were over the age of consent. In the comics, Bee is 22 so it's okay. 
> 
> This one was a reader request in honour of Keep Quiet joining the 69 kudos club. I found this one a challenge because I am a big fan and I tend to find Bee so innocent so I went with fluffy smut. I apologize to Natasha for ruining Bee's innocence forever. I really am going to hell.

This was the worst idea ever.

Looking in the mirror you felt like an idiot. Tonight has gone so well. Deckard made dinner, you watched a Pretty Patrick Marathon, and he had even brought flowers. You were determined that tonight was going to be the night. You had even managed to get Tempbot to give Puppycat an extra long assignment on Fudge Planet mining peppermint caramels so you knew that you would not be interupted. Tonight you were finally going to give yourself to Deckard and you had even bought a special slip to wear but now... Now it just looked stupid. What were you thinking? The minute you got back out there, he was going to make a run for it. You turn on the cold water and splash your face. You can do this. You took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom. Deckard was sitting up on the bed. 

"Oh...wow..." he stammered. His face flushed red. Four lettered words raced around your head. Yep, he was going to run. 

"I know, it sucks right?" you laughed nervously, "I don't think my body is built for anything French or from a store that sells lacey things." 

"No, I mean... you look amazing." Deckard blushed harder. You nervously sat next to him on the bed. "So...we are really going to do this?"

"Why? Don't want to?" you asked nervously. Damn it Bee, you ruined it by squeezing your body into something designed for the type of women who drink wine, know the names of cheeses, and smell of perfume not from a Sailor Moon fan club promotion. 

"I DO!" he panicked, "It's just... this is my first time ever."

"ME TOO!" you exclaimed rather too enthusiastically. "Why don't we just take everything off, get under the covers and see what happens."

Deckard had already started half way through your sentence to strip down to his underwear. You squealed with joy. He was wearing Tuxedo Mask underwear. 

"Yeah! TUXEDO MASK!" you clapped. He just smiled and climbed into the bed, throwing the underpants across the room. No clapping now. Time for you to get in. You jumped in and from under the duvet, you pinged the slip across the room just as you felt Deckard moving on top of you.

"Bee?" he smiled.

"Yes Deckard?" you gulped hard.

"You are so beautiful." he replied looking at you with so much love. He kissed you gently. It was clear you were both nervous as you were both trembling slightly. He started kissing down your body. You could not control your giggles. A combination of nerves and the tickling sensation of his tongue on your flesh set you off. Then you stopped giggling. It was no longer in a place that tickled. It was now in a place as warm and moist as the heat was from his breathe. You tried to stifle your moans, embarrassed by his closeness to your womanhood but he seemed to be working harder. It must have been because he didn't realize you were enjoying it. You uncovered your mouth and let out a moan. He seemed to relax more into it at this point. You could actually feel him at ease inside of you. He moved back up you body and... oh crap. You were all over his face.

"Oh my God Deckard!" you said, grabbing a wad of tissues beside the bed, "I am so sorry!" You began wiping his face but he just laughed. 

"It's okay! I guess you liked it." he grinned. You grinned back. "I need to get my pants. My ... protection is in there."

"Wait! I have some here!" you pulled open the drawer on the nightstand and the condoms practically flew out. You guessed you went kinda overboard but considering you had to leave the island in order to find a pharmacy where you wouldn't bump into anyone you knew, you decided to stock up. 

"Wow!" laughed Deckard. "You are really prepared!" You handed him one sheepishly. As he went to roll it on, you finally saw it. Your first ever erect penis. Deckard's penis. Wow it was bigger than you expected. Thick too. You hoped it wouldn't hurt you on the way in. Oh God what if you were too big yourself? What if it was like the Bat cave and Deckard would be lost in your vagina forever? Okay Bee, you have been doing far too many magical adventures. 

"Are you ready" he smiled. You nodded, still lost in a train of thought. He entered you. You felt stretched but given this was your first time, this was to be expected. "I love you Bee." he whispered. 

"I love you too Deckard." you replied, wishing he would move. He began slowly, kissing your neck as you ran your hands up and down his smooth back. It felt warm and full. The warmth began to turn into a tingle that felt good. The more he moved, the faster he went, it felt better. You wanted more. You needed more. God alone knows how long this could last and Puppycat could come home any minute. You moved your hands down to his ass and ground your hips upwards, encouraging him to go deeper, go harder, go faster. He whimpered into your skin. You both felt so good. You had both been waiting so long for this night. It was now feeling hot. Like sparklers in Summer. A knot of tension built up and you knew soon you would... You didn't mean to but you could not stop yourself, you cried out as you fell over the edge. Deckard followed you, screaming your name for anyone to hear. His full weight collapsed on top of you as you both basked in the afterglow.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to regain his breathe.

"No. That was just... wow..." was all you could manage.

An hour later you were still naked lying in the arms of the man you had loved for so long. You were exhausted but you couldn't sleep. You were just so happy. Suddenly the door flew open and the two of you sat up. Puppycat stood in the doorway, covered in blood and fudge, carrying a giant mace and wearing a crown.

"The next time the two of you want to be alone to get jiggy, don't ask Tempbot to send me to a planet where a revolution is about to take place!" he snapped, walking off.

"Puppycat?" you called out, "Where did you get the crown?"

"I AM THEIR GOD NOW." you heard back.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week - Reader x Striders.


End file.
